


With the North Wind

by mangacrack



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Queen Nasuada,“ he greeted her in a soft voice and despite the several length away from her, she understood him clearly. „It's been a long time since we saw each other.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the North Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



She has dreamed long of the sound, yet it had always been her imagination, a dream she always woke up from. Now Nasuada was wide awake when the steady drumming reached her ears. While her servants raised their heads in confusion, Nasuada's searched the sky above filled with hope. 

It took minutes until the frame of a huge dragon appeared on the horizon. Nasuada had to scrunch her eyes against the remaining sunlight. The red shade of his scales made it difficult to distinguish Thorn from the evening sky. 

As a queen charged with her people's safety she wondered if it was a coincident or a strategic planning. 

Silence filled the garden when the Red Rider and his dragon touched the ground. Only up close Nasuada saw how big Thorn truly was. His claws alone were as tall as a grown man and she had to tip her head back in order to look into his blood red eyes. He was a magnificent creature and despite his history, her servants and her Lords alike recognize his power with awe. 

Just like the Rider who had finally finished his climb down. 

Nasuada's breath hitched when the hood was pushed back and Murtagh appeared beneath it. His dark hair was bound back now, the end of his ears more pointed than before and his demeanor relaxed. Otherwise Nasuada was troubled to discover any changes in him. 

„Queen Nasuada,“ he greeted her in a soft voice and despite the several length away from her, she understood him clearly. „It's been a long time since we saw each other.“ 

Swallowing down the mixed feelings threatening to break through the surface, she answered, „Lord Murtagh, it's a pleasure to see you again. As Queen I welcome you and Thorn in my lands. Please join us.“ 

Murtagh nodded briefly, his gaze subtly traveling back to Thorn. Nasuada could only guess what kind of words they exchanged in the privacy of their heads. 

When he had finally finished his conversation with his dragon, Murtagh approached her with wide even steps, his sword hidden under his cloak. Nasuada resisted the urge to insist to put it away. She knew of the futility the demand would carry. If Murtagh desired it, he could kill them all with a flick of their wrist. Nasuada doubted even Eragon would be a match for him these days. 

„You have changed,“ Murtagh said when he halted in front of her, making no move to bow or acknowledge her status as Queen otherwise. 

His eyes traveled to the person next to her. Nasuada reached for the hand of her youngest. A part of her wanted cry, apologize. The other was angry. 

„It's been years,“ she answered crisply. „Decades passed since the war has ended and you vanished into the north.“ 

Lowering her voice, she added, „Did you expect me to wait?“

An amused snort was the answer. „Of course not. There was a reason I waited this long with my return. As a Queen you were expected to marry sooner or later and I couldn't be a part of that. I hold too much power over you as it is.“ 

Nasuada wanted to sob, only years of experience held her back. It was not fair of him to make this decision alone. No matter how correct Murtagh was in his assessment. Acknowledging it as the long list of sacrifices she made for this country, Nasuada straightened her back. 

„Are you going to stay?“ she asked, partly out of personal interest when he moved to turn around. 

Murtagh looked back over his shoulder and shrugged. Without offering a further word, he returned to Thorn. The dragon was in the air with one huge leap and vanished into the sky long before Murtagh had finished climbing on his back. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Nasuada noticed how her youngest tugged at her hand. 

„Grandmother, who was that?“ her grandchild asked with curious eyes. 

„An old friend,“ she answered. „Someone I haven't seen in a long time.“ 

„Will he come back?“ the curious question followed. 

Letting her white hair fall over her eyes, Nasuada predicted, „I doubt it. There's nothing in Alagaësia he desires.“

**Author's Note:**

> The ending I always envisioned for these two. I never believed in a happy marriage or something like that. Not as long as Nasuada is Queen and even if it hadn't been a factor, I always judged it unhealthy for her engage a romantic relationship with Murtagh. Especially after what he was forced to do to her.


End file.
